


You're Beautiful

by Moonshine210



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alejandro would totally try to flirt with her if so, Body Image, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Genderbend Noah, Genderswap, Insecurity, Noah would've been amazing as a girl in my opinion, Self-Doubt, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine210/pseuds/Moonshine210
Summary: Noelle has a lot of thoughts. Mainly about herself. How she's not as pretty or busty as Heather or Lindsay (she's lucky she's got more smarts than them). How she felt nothing when boys, including Cody who flirted with her in the past. How Alejandro manged to snare her into his trap and how she can't stop fantasizing about him. Until a prayer seemed to answer her as Alejandro came to check up on her...





	You're Beautiful

Noelle sat alone in the cargo hold, trying to read her book as best as she could. It was unfortunately dark inside and a few rats scattered about. The only source of light was from the exit up the stairs and the camera, which she promptly ripped the wires off. Chris would have to replace it, but Noelle didn't care.

Shifting around to at least be a little more comfortable, Noelle couldn't help but think that the male love interest in the book was similar to Alejandro. Speaking in a different language a few times and was described as "handsome". Sighing, Noelle pressed her fingers against her forehead. Great, she was thinking of that charming eel again. Even at the mere thought of Alejandro forced her to close her legs, rubbing them together.

_Stupid hormones_, she thought. She thought she never had any romantic interest with anyone, even that one time she kissed Cody's ear. She didn't know why she did that, but what it did was make Cody try to flirt with her. Seriously, he would not even leave her alone. Noelle had seen Cody being interested in Gwen, so this confused her. This did change when Cody finally moved on to Gwen, even though Gwen still wasn't interested and even still getting over Trent. Hasn't Cody heard of respect or sympathy?

The other guys were slightly better, but didn't mean a thing to her; Owen was her best friend and wanted it to stay that way, Trent wasn't that interesting and had liked Gwen, Justin was married to his mirror, Harold was too weird for her, DJ wasn't interested in relationships, Duncan is too much of a delinquent for her liking, Geoff and Tyler are already in a relationship, and Ezekiel... no.

But Alejandro was different. He showed more personality than Justin, was a good player competitive-wise, and was certainly charming. Squeezing her legs together tighter to prevent that certain feeling, Noelle went back to her book. She was only happy that this wasn't a challenge day, otherwise she'd be forced to hide her blush from her teammates.

Yet another random thought struck her. She remembered that Alejandro had an eye on Heather, though she wasn't too sure if Heather felt the same. Sometimes, she would catch the handsome Spaniard winking to Heather. Her heart dropped at the thought. A sudden realization showing images of the other girls crossed her brain, made her think that it must be their impressive bodies. But her?

Noelle placed her empty hand on her chest, a small wave of pleasure appeared when it came to contact, but she forced herself to ignore it. They were measly B cup. Shame overwhelmed her. She should've known, the majority of the guys were aiming for the girl's looks. It sounded awful, but knowing what age these kids were, it made sense. A lot of teens start to feel hormonal after their 13th birthday. Only a handful of girls would have their chest grow...

The bookworm grabbed the sides of her head and shook it, trying to get rid of those thoughts. It all had to be hormones controlling her thoughts, making her feel this way. Even her... crush(?) on Alejandro had to be false.

_Was it...?_

Noelle could hardly believe she was having a meltdown just from thinking of a boy. Tears began welling up, but not enough to fall. Knowing that she was unable to focus on her book, she threw it to the side and covered her face with her hands. She started to wonder if she was even beautiful at all.

No, she wasn't trans. She knew she was a girl and was comfortable with her gender. But the main drive of her looks stemmed a lot from her father, which would get a few looks from other people, especially from high school and other girls. Her "fellow" contestants never said a thing about it. In fact, Cody, despite being a total geek that he was already labeled as, did at least compliment her appearance. She was more flattered by the words rather than the person who said it.

Suddenly, her thoughts were cut off when she heard footsteps from above. They got close to the hole leading to the cargo hold. Thinking quick, Noelle wiped her tears away and grabbed her book, opening it to the page she had left off.

"Noelle?" A voice called out, echoing through the dark room. Noelle froze. She knew that voice. "Are you here, chica?" He called out again.

Then she saw him climbing down the stairs. Is he insane?! she thought frantically. She moved behind one of the crates, careful to not make a sound.

"Noelle? Where are you?" Alejandro yelled, the worry in his tone frightened her but another feeling was known.

Sighing to herself, she raised her voice, "Over here."

The Spaniard followed her voice. The moment their eyes met, Noelle tensed up, holding her novel close to her chest. But she remained calm, "What are you doing here, Al?"

Alejandro cringed at the mention of his nickname, yet he crept closer, "Just simply looking for you. The others are asleep. I couldn't bear the thought of you being alone."

Noelle rolled her eyes, "Or you just want to simply bother me."

Alejandro appeared a little perplexed. She sounded a little tense, her eyes were slightly red. Had she been crying earlier? "Seniorita, are you alright?" he gently asked.

Noelle didn't answer, glaring at her book. But judging from her eyes, she wasn't actually reading, rather, not wanting to look at him. Even so, a dark blush came over her cheeks, but he couldn't tell whether it was from embarrassment or... something else.

He slowly sat beside the bookworm, closer than she had wanted. Scowling, Noelle shifted away a little. However, Burromuerto men were a little more inquisitive than she had expected, so she shuddered when Alejandro curled his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. The mere touch of her crush made a weird sensation bloom in between her legs. Now blushing mad, she glared at the taller man.

"Get... your hand... off me," she growled, dropping her novel in the process.

Alejandro wagged a finger while smirking, "Not until you tell me why you look so gloomy."

Noelle huffed, ignoring how strong Alejandro was, "Why do you care? We've only known each-other for only a few weeks. Besides, if you are looking for a woman to play with, why not Heather?"

"Heather?" Alejandro was confused, "What does she have to do with any-"

"Everything!" Noelle snapped, her brown eyes narrow, "She's better than I am. I was eliminated third while she ended up in the final three! I know you like to stare at her, she's got a bigger chest than I do! Me? I'm just..." She paused, realizing what she had just said. And the tears were coming back.

Alejandro sat there, stunned. "... Is this what it was all about? You're... jealous?"

Noelle kept her glare, trying to hide her internal panic, "Jealous, of that queen bee? Yeah, and Chris is a wonderful host who respects our privacy."

To her horror, Alejandro wasn't convinced. Even she could hear the lie in her voice. Her breathing became intense and quick as Alejandro stroke her cheek, wiping away a fallen tear. Somehow she didn't even notice that.

"Oh Noelle," The tall man cooed calmly, "I've never heard such honesty from you before... You poor thing..." Alejandro pulled her in closer, curling his fingers in her dark brown locks. Noelle wanted to pull away, but her body didn't listen to her.

"While it is good to be aware of your flaws, it's not when you're simply insulting yourself," Alejandro lifted her chin.

Noelle couldn't speak. The Spaniard's green eyes were so hypnotizing, filled with deep empathy. She ignored the heat building up in her cheeks... and her nether reigns.

"B-But..." She tried to speak again, "Why do you care?"

Alejandro softly smiled, "I admire you. Your intelligence, your confidence, and now your honesty. I know beauty isn't everything, but you are gorgeous to look at."

Instantly, Noelle froze. She had felt nothing when Cody called her cute, yet her heart started to beat faster now from Alejandro's soothing voice. Now she really felt flattered, but in a... good way? No, she couldn't pull away anymore. She couldn't even deny the fact that was apparent now.

She loved him.

And Alejandro was aware of this as well, as he held her hand in hers and laid a small kiss on her knuckles. Noelle stared at the sight, frozen in place. Alejandro then started to lay kisses from down her arm, to her shoulder, then her neck...

Noelle bit her lower lip to prevent herself from moaning, lifting her chin as he kissed her throat. Her other hand gripped his shoulder tightly, slowly moving to his lap, wanting more. What are you doing?! Her conciseness screamed in her head, Get away from him!

But she couldn't. It felt too good. Noelle shivered when Alejandro stroke her sides, still kissing and nipping her neck. After a few minutes, Alejandro lifted his head and leaned his face close to hers. Her heart beat against her chest, forcing her to grip the male teen tighter.

"Eres tan hermosa..." Alejandro whispered before pushing his lips against hers.

Noelle wanted to pinch herself. This couldn't be real. She must've fallen asleep earlier and this was some weird vivid dream. But the warmth of his mouth, the tongue licking her teeth as if begging for an entrance... it was making her melt. Pleasure overwhelmed her mind, her body relaxing.

Opening her mouth and closing her eyes, her tongue met Alejandro's. Noelle's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. She just wanted more, so much more. The warmth in between her legs intensified, making her moan in her new lover's mouth. Small beads of sweat started to drip down her forehead.

Alejandro pulled away, licking her bottom lip teasingly, "And you seem to have good taste, carino~"

Noelle blushed from his seductive tone. Grinning, Alejandro gazed at her, "Can you smile for me?~"

Noelle stared at him for a few seconds and turned her head, even though she didn't want to, "No, I look stupid when I smile. You'd laugh at me."

"No you won't," Alejandro said reassuringly, "You are as beautiful as you are intelligent."

The bookworm's eyes widened, and a small smile grew on her face. Almost uncharacteristically, Noelle even giggled from Alejandro's words before stopping.

Alejandro smiled, "There, you looked gorgeous smiling. You should it more often~"

Noelle turned to face him, "R-Really?"

Her newfound lover nodded before he looked down to see that Noelle's legs were crossed inwards. He blinked with interest, "I see that you're wet~ Did I do that to you?~"

Noelle slowly nodded, "I-It's just my hormones-"

Placing a finger on her lips to silence her, Alejandro then lifted Noelle up and set her laying against a crate beside them. Noelle instantly knew what was going to happen, but she didn't move when Alejandro pulled on her cargo shorts. But he did look at her, asking for permission. Feeling her heart swell from the thought of Alejandro thinking about her consent, she nodded a bit.

Pulling her shorts and sneakers revealed her dark blue panties, which were already soaking. Noelle's breath accelerated when Alejandro pulled those down as well, showing her cleanly shaven clit. Noelle couldn't believe she was doing this. She was still afraid of her image, especially being seen by someone she didn't 100% trust.

"Noelle?" The Spaniard whispered, "If you are too afraid, I can stop."

Hearing his gentle voice, Noelle heard genuine concern in it. She thought for what felt like less than a minute. She could only pray that Alejandro wouldn't tell another soul (Heather would probably breathe fire) and no one was going to exploit this moment.

Noelle then looked at him, dead in the eye, "Go ahead..." she whispered.

Alejandro gave her a kind smile before he spread her legs and leaned in close to her clit. Noelle shut her eyes, but gasped and threw her head back when a tongue lapped at her pussy. It was nothing like she had felt before, she didn't think it existed. But she let him continue his menstruation to her. The Spaniard knew she enjoyed it since he felt her hand placed in his hair and keeping him there.

Then he dug his tongue in between her slit, sending Noelle into euphoria. Rolling her head back again and holding Alejandro's head in place, she moaned as his tongue stroked her bundle of nerves.

"Ale..." She murmured. She could've sworn she felt Alejandro tense up for a split second before continuing. His hands were wrapped around her legs, keeping them apart, no matter how hard she wanted to close them. Lowering her head, she panted and stroked her lover's locks. Coarse, but soft nonetheless.

After a long drawn-out moment, Alejandro pulled away and lifted himself up, looking into Noelle's eyes, "You know, I like it when you call me that..."

Noelle felt her cheeks burn, "I didn't mean to."

They both locked lips again, Alejandro pulling her onto his lap again. This time, Noelle could feel the bulge poking at her womanhood, begging to be freed. But she couldn't focus on that when she felt strong hands grip on her shirts.

"May I remove these for you, mi amor?~" Alejandro murmured when he pulled away. Noelle didn't notice it herself, but her body was oddly warm. Nodding her head, Alejandro grasped her three shirts and removed them and tossed them to the side, joining her shorts. Alejandro stared at Noelle's black bra, which held her B cup breasts.

The guilt came back in Noelle's head, making her hang her head in shame, "I know they aren't as impressive as Heather, but-"

"No." Alejandro gave her a stern look, "Noelle, I want you to stop being so negative about yourself. I can tell you for a fact that you are beautiful just the way you are."

Noelle's shoulders relaxed, shock adoring her face. He was right. Biting her lower lip and tears filling her eyes, she buried her face into his chest. Oh, it was so warm, her heart was beating faster. His strong hands held her close, running down her back.

"Shhh... pobrecito," Alejandro whispered, hearing Noelle sob quietly into his chest, "No tienes que llorar..."

After a while, Noelle pulled away, looking perplexed, "Why... Why do you care? ... Are you trying to coax me or something? If you are, your acting is really good..."

But the Spaniard shook his head and stared at her straight in the eye, "No. I am not. You are by far more interesting than Heather. You have so much potential. You're so intelligent and witty with your words. Of course no one's perfect-"

He was silenced when Noelle pushed her lips onto his. He was surprised at first, but returned the act of affection. This time, Noelle was the one who was trying a little harder in the kiss. It wasn't until he felt her fingers pulling on his red shirt that he remembered that Noelle was the only one unclothed.

Pulling away from the kiss, Alejandro smirked at the bookworm before removing his red shirt and white wife-beater. Noelle just stared at his well-defined muscles, eyes gleaming with fascination.

"Impressive, are they not?" Alejandro grinned.

Noelle nodded, "Quite."

The strong fingers that were placed on her back then moved to pull up her bra. She didn't even protest as he pulled them off, her breasts presented to the Spaniard. Arousal shone in his green eyes as he gazed at the naked bookworm. She truly was beautiful.

"What?" Noelle teased, "Don't cha' want them?"

She didn't need a verbal response when Alejandro pressed his face in between them. Noelle blushed but moaned as her lover's tongue met her left nipple. He nibbled on it slightly, making her press close to him, moaning in delight. This felt better than she had ever felt. Waves of pleasure overwhelmed her, her usually sarcastic mind waning for the while.

"Oh Alejandro~" She whispered seductively, stroking his long hair as he moved his lips to her other nipple, his hand making circles with the other breast. Noelle bit her lower lip, loving the smooth, wet texture of his tongue on her sensitive nipples. Her body moved on its own, grinding her waist on Alejandro's crotch, a groan rising from his throat.

"Getting impatient, are we, mi amor?~" He cooed, feeling Noelle's fingers brush against his belt buckle, undoing it and tossing it to the side. Noelle shrugged and was quick to unzip Alejandro's pants, her hidden prize still under the white boxers.

The bookworm's mouth nearly drooled, seeing how large the erection was. The warmth in her belly intensified as she swiftly removed her lover's pants down. Alejandro only watched in satisfaction, seeing the arousal sparkling in the girl's brown eyes as she eyed his member. She leaned down, pulling down the boxers to reveal her grand prize.

"Oh..." She stared in awe, the 8-inch erection standing up proudly. Alejandro smiled, "Don't you want it, chica?"

Opening her mouth, she laid her tongue on the head of his cock, a groan sounded from the Spaniard. Alejandro curled his fingers into his lover's brown hair as Noelle began to lick his member. Alejandro groaned through clenched teeth, the warm muscle curling around his erection, layering it with saliva. Her fingers went up to stroke his balls as she took his cock into her mouth, bobbing her head.

Alejandro threw his head back, letting out a loud groan and trying not to buck his hips. Noelle had to hollow her cheeks, thankful that she didn't have a gag reflex as she deep-throated her lover's cock. She still couldn't believe this all was happening. One moment, she was reading her book, and the next moment, she's blowing Alejandro! But, oh wow, did this feel good.

Noelle tried to swallow the cum when Alejandro finally came, but a few droplets spilled from her lips. She quickly managed to gulp most of it down, but she was deeply embarrassed. The taste was... certainly interesting, but the heat in her lower region was beginning to intensify just from the taste alone.

"Noelle..." Alejandro groaned, caressing her cheek softly, "Was that wonderful?~"

Noelle didn't really know how to answer, yet Alejandro was able to read her expression.

"Ah, you're speechless," He chuckled softly.

Moving up to straddle Alejandro's hips, Noelle kissed him again. The Spaniard grinned in the kiss, running his hands up and down her waist, loving the feel of her crispy skin. Noelle wrapped one hand around the back of Alejandro's head, the other hand tugging on the bull necklace on his neck.

"Carino..." Alejandro whispered as he pulled away slightly, gazing into her gorgeous brown eyes, "Would you like to..."

Noelle tensed up, the red on her cheeks increasing into a dark shade of maroon.

Alejandro chuckled, "Well?"

The know-it-all felt that her words were stuck in her throat, so she could only nod, albeit nervously.

Knowing he has her permission, Alejandro placed Noelle on the floor, hovering over her. His member was right at her clit, the sight of it making her heart pound furiously in her chest.

"I'll try not to hurt you carino... but it won't last too long," Alejandro spoke soothingly. Slowly, he slid himself within her. She gasped in shock, the pain overwhelming her and her tears returned. Quickly, her lover licked her tears away. When he was in her, Noelle struggled to keep herself from sobbing or claw her nails into Alejandro's flesh. God, her body was so weak...

To her astonishment, Alejandro began to stroke and suckle on her breasts again. She nearly cried, seeing how Alejandro was considering her over himself. A few moments had passed and the pain had dissipated. It was still jarring to feel his erection in her walls, but it wasn't unpleasant either

Alejandro leaned in close when he heard Noelle's breathing calm down, "... Ready?"

Deciding to finally respond, Noelle stared back at him, "Take me... A-Alejandro..."

As Alejandro began to thrust, Noelle expected more pain, but somehow, it wasn't present. Only pleasure flooding her body and affecting her mind. She moved her legs up to wrap them around his sides and she clutched onto him tighter.

"O-OH!" She cried out, "Alejandro! Oh- Fuck!"

When she felt Alejandro thrust deeper, her moans became shrill whimpers, biting her lip to prevent herself from screaming.

Noelle couldn't believe it. This was actually happening. She never thought her life would come close to this. She didn't think she'd go this far with anyone. She thought she'd be all alone for the rest of her life, becoming a game creator or lawyer in a apartment. All alone.

She was wrong, on so many levels.

"Oh Noelle!" Alejandro's voice cut off her train of thought, "P-Prepare yourself!"

Clenching her teeth, Noelle pressed her lips to Alejandro's, crying out in the kiss as she came around him, her walls tightening. Alejandro let out a grunt as he swiftly pulled out and spilled out over her stomach.

Noelle panted heavily, her lungs begging for air as her body now felt weak. Alejandro landed beside her, panting almost as hard as her. He was the one doing all the hard work. Thankfully, after a while, her strength (whatever she had left) returned to her and she turned to her side, seeing Alejandro gazing at her, satisfaction in his green eyes and a loving smile to go along with it.

"That... was lovely..." He breathed, pulling Noelle close to him.

Noelle couldn't help but nuzzle herself into his strong muscles, "... Y-Yeah..."

Alejandro pecked her forehead, wrapping his arms around her body, "Let us lay here for a while. How does that sound?"

Noelle hummed a reply, intending to go to sleep and bask in their afterglow.

For the first time in a long time, stress let go of her heart. Although not disappearing, they would never go away, she was freed from it for the while. Just hearing his kind words and what he did for her, considered her pain and wanted to go as gently as he could, her heart almost leapt.

Guess some boys don't care about appearances after all...


End file.
